The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas
| starring = Mark Addy Stephen Baldwin Kristen Johnston Jane Krakowski Joan Collins Thomas Gibson Alan Cumming | music = David Newman | cinematography = Jamie Anderson | editing = Kent Beyda | studio = Amblin Entertainment Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $83 million | gross = $59,468,275 }} The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (also known as The Flintstones 2 or The Flintstones 2: Viva Rock Vegas) is a 2000 American family-romantic comedy film and prequel to 1994's The Flintstones based on the 1960-66 cartoon series of the same name. Produced by Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera Productions and distributed by Universal Pictures, it is set before the events of the first film and featured very few of the original cast. Despite receiving slightly more positive reviews than the first film, Viva Rock Vegas bombed at the box office. Ann-Margret, who appeared as 'Ann-Margrock' in the original series, sings the theme song, which is a slightly rewritten version of the theme song from Viva Las Vegas. Plot Young bachelors and best friends Fred Flintstone (Mark Addy) and Barney Rubble (Stephen Baldwin) have recently qualified as crane operators at Slate & Company. Soon to be employed, now they want dates, and little green alien The Great Gazoo (Alan Cumming), exiled to Earth by his species, offers to help, although only they can see him. Meanwhile, Wilma Slaghoople (Kristen Johnston) wants a normal life and activities, like bowling, despite her controlling mother Pearl (Joan Collins) who wants her to marry smooth casino-owner Chip Rockefeller (Thomas Gibson). Wilma angrily runs away to Bronto King in Bedrock. Waitress Betty O'Shale (Jane Krakowski) mistakes her as "caveless", and offers to share her apartment, and gets her a job alongside. Fred and Barney are smitten with the waitresses and invite them to a carnival, with Fred dating Betty and Barney taking Wilma. Fred wins a carnival game and gets a prize of an egg which hatches into a baby dinosaur, whom he names "Dino". However, he does not really feel a connection with Betty, nor does Barney with Wilma, until both men switch dates. Wilma invites her new friends home to a birthday party for her dad, Colonel Slaghoople (Harvey Korman), where all are shocked by her wealth. Fred intends to propose, but changes his mind after meeting Chip, who berates him for his low-level job at Slate & Company. Pearl dislikes the three new friends, but Colonel Slaghoople accepts them, glad Wilma is happy, and in private gives her a pearl necklace that once belonged to his great-grandmother. After the boys disgrace themselves at dinner, Wilma nevertheless proclaims her pride and leads them out. Chip congratulates Fred on attracting Wilma and apologizes for his humilitation of Fred's job. He invites the four to his Rock Vegas resort as a peace offering. However, this is a plot by Chip to hope Fred gambles so Wilma dumps him, whereas Fred sees it as a chance to win big so he can impress Wilma with money like Chip's. Chip and his girlfriend Roxie (Alex Meneses) are visited by two gangsters named Big Rocko and Little Rocko to collect a lot of money owed by Chip, who claims his upcoming marriage to Wilma will get him access to the Slaghoople fortune, and the gangsters consider that plan creditable, so they agree to suspend collections until after the wedding. Gazoo witnesses the entire conversation. When Barney tries to keep Fred from high-stakes poker, Chip sends Roxie to seduce Barney for an escort to an All-You-Can Eat buffet. Chip keeps Fred gambling to miss his dinner date with the others. Betty sees Barney wipe cream from Roxie's chest and misinterprets the move as a pass. Mick Jagged (Cumming) comforts the weeping girl, and they go on a date. Wilma breaks up with Fred over not spending any time with her. Chip warns her of burglaries and arranges that Fred loses everything before slipping Wilma's pearls in Fred's pocket and asking him to empty them. Hotel security arrests Fred for robbery. When Barney protests that Fred would do no such thing, and that Fred wouldn't even be able to crack his own knuckles without help, Chip accuses Barney of being Fred's accomplice and has him arrested as well. Angered that the two of them stole from her, Wilma goes back to Chip. In prison, the men are visited by Gazoo, who earlier spied on Chip. Gazoo reveals that Chip is in severe debt to the mob, and hoped to solve both his problems by framin Fred for the robbery and plans to marry Wilma in order to get the Slaghooples' money. Barney slips through the bars, steals the keys, and unlocks the cell. Disguised as dancers, they accidentally run into Jagged's dressing room. Barney tells Betty he loves her, and they get back together. Fred plans to disguise himself as Jagged in attempt to reconcile with Wilma. Meanwhile in the audience, Chip proposes to Wilma, but she doesn't respond. Fred then comes on stage disguised as Jagged and briefly sings to Wilma. He apologises for his behaviour earlier before proposing to her. Wilma happily accepts, rejecting Chip, and they marry in the Rock Vegas Chapel of Love, while the gangsters prepare to make Chip pay in their own manner. After the Pastor (John Stephenson) proclaims them man and wife, everyone sings "Meet the Flintstones". When Jagged sings "Viva Rock Vegas" at a party, Betty catches Wilma's tossed bouquet and kisses Barney. The newlyweds drive away to goodbye waves. Cast * Mark Addy as Fred Flintstone * Stephen Baldwin as Barney Rubble * Kristen Johnston as Wilma Slaghoople * Jane Krakowski as Betty O'Shale * Joan Collins as Pearl Slaghoople * Thomas Gibson as Chip Rockefeller * Alan Cumming as Gazoo and Mick Jagged * Harvey Korman (the voice of The Great Gazoo from the animated series) as Colonel Slaghoople * Alex Meneses as Roxie * Tony Longo as Big Rocko * Danny Woodburn as Little Rocko * Irwin Keyes as Joe Rockhead * Mel Blanc as Puppy Dino (voice) (archive recording) * William Hanna as himself (special appearance) * Joseph Barbera as himself (special appearance) * John Stephenson (the voice of Mr. Slate from the animated series) as the Minister who marries Fred and Wilma and the Showroom Announcer * Rosie O'Donnell (who played Betty in the first film) voices the Octopus giving Wilma and Betty massages. Krakowski had been reluctant to play Betty, feeling she would be overshadowing O'Donnell, until she was congratulated by Rosie for getting the role with flowers and a card that said "From Betty #1 to Betty #2, Now Yabba Dabba Do It!" Reception The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas holds a 25% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 72 reviews, with the critics consensus: "The prequel to the first full-length feature set in Bedrock, Viva Rock Vegas is a surprising improvement over The Flintstones. Aimed towards an audience of adults and children alike, critics feel Viva will appeal to a broad range of viewers".http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/flintstones_in_viva_rock_vegas/ At Metacritic, it holds a 27% rating based on 26 reviews, indicating "Generally unfavorable reviews."http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-flintstones-in-viva-rock-vegas The film was nominated for four Razzies at the 21st Golden Raspberry Awards, for Worst Picture, Worst Supporting Actor (Stephen Baldwin), Worst Supporting Actress (Joan Collins), and Worst Remake or Sequel, but failed to "win" any. The film grossed $59,468,275 worldwide on an $83 million budget. This was an extreme disappointment compared to the first film's $358.5 million international gross. References External links * * * * * * }} Category:The Flintstones films Category:2000 films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Brian Levant Category:Films shot in Arizona Category:Films shot in California Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Films set in prehistory Category:Prequel films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Mel Blanc Category:John Stephenson Category:The Flintstones Category:Harvey Korman Category:Brian Levant Category:Hanna Barbera Category:Joseph Barbera